April-Will Relationship
The April - Will Relationship, also known as Wapril and Rhodester, is the relationship between April Rhodes and William Schuester. Although there was a strong attraction implied between the two, they never engaged into a true relationship and were just friends. Overview Will and April were once schoolmates together at McKinley High. Will was a freshman while April was a senior. Will had a huge crush on her, and joined Glee club because of her inspiration and sexiness. Years later, in The Rhodes Not Taken, Will tracks her down and finds her drunken and washed-up, and manages to convince her to rejoin the glee club in hopes of replacing Rachel, who had recently quit to star in the school musical as the female lead. She sang Maybe This Time to impress New Directions which eventually leaved them shocked. She sang Last Name ''with them at Invitationals. However, she is seen to be too drunk to handle it, and leaves New Directions with hopes of becoming sober and going to Broadway. ]]In Home, Will finds April at a roller-rink and they sing ''Fire. She later tells him that she is now the mistress of an elderly strip mall tycoon, and gave up on being sober. She later tells Will that her lover died and his wife gave her two million dollars in order to keep the affair a secret . She buys New Directions the auditorium. She then leaves again, to start an "all-white production of The Wiz". In Rumours, April returns to McKinley High School after her "all-white production of The Wiz" was a disaster. After volunteering to make dinner, Will invites April over to his apartment where April attempted to kiss Will after commenting on how good of a teacher he is in inspiring her to make a Broadway show about her life. The attempt was not successful as Will continued to talk about the stress and problems within the glee club. April willingly offers her help to the glee club by performing'' Dreams'' with Will in front of New Directions to inspire them to sing songs only from Fleetwood Mac album Rumours. Later, April and Will sings an original song, I've Slept With You. Afterwords, April offers Will to go with her to Broadway where they both can fulfill their dreams together. Will, being tempted to accept the offer, declines in order to support the glee club. April goes off into Broadway with her new show, Crossrhodes: The April Rhodes Story. In New York, Will visited April's Broadway stage ofCrossrhodes: The April Rhodes Story, where he performed Still Got Tonight ''while waiting for April and imagining he is on Broadway. Instead a stage crew member told Will that April was at a cast party. However, the crew member heard Will perform and told him that he would fit perfectly in Broadway and is welcome to join. Being tempted to join by his desires and by Dustin Goolsby, Will decided not to go to Broadway and stay as a teacher and help the members of New Directions to be able to reach their dreams before they graduate. April Rhodes does not appear in this episode. Songs Duets *Alone'' by Heart. (The Rhodes Not Taken) *''Fire'' by Bruce Springsteen. (Home) *''One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home'' by Barbra Streisand. (Home) *''Dreams'' by Fleetwood Mac. (Rumours) *''Nice To Meet You, Have I Slept With You?'' by Glee. (Rumours) Photos April and Will singing Fire.jpg 350x.jpg 109019909.jpg 109020012.jpg AB-glee-480.jpg Kristen-300x273.jpg Kristin+Chenoweth++Matthew+Morrison+0000xyzf.jpg Kristin+Chenoweth++Matthew+Morrison+km30.jpg Kristin-Chenoweth-and-Matthew-Morrison-2.jpg matthewkristinintvw-1302040367.jpg one-less-bell-to-answer-glee-kristin-chenoweth.jpg tumblr_lic5wdADQR1qh2t30o1_500.jpg tumblr_lk28de2Ee71qb6d6eo1_250.gif glee105-5.jpg Category:Relationships